


Eternity

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.17 spoilers, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an eternity before Jenny believes Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "eternity"

"How do I know it's you?" 

Frank hears the pain in Jenny's voice and wonders what he did to put it there. He lets his head fall back in defeat. "You don't."

He lies there for eternity before he hears the door open, feels her hands gentle on his body. Then her arms are around him, her body pressed to his, her voice shaking as she says, "You'd better not be lying to me."

He can't speak, just wraps his arms around her, breathes her in, thinks that if he could spend eternity like this, it wouldn't be long enough. 


End file.
